yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 163
The Rise of Ra!, also known as "Awakening of God!!" in the Japanese version, is the 163rd chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and the 222nd chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Mai Summons "The Sun Dragon Ra." But the God remains silent, locked away in a golden sphere, and Dark Marik reveals that only the chosen can read the Hieratic Text inscribed upon the card that is needed to control it. Summary "The Sun Dragon Ra" appears over the blimp, a massive orb of shining golden metal. Mai looks up at the sphere, asking if this is what "Ra" looks like as Dark Marik chuckles. Dark Yugi observes that it's like a sphere of glowing metal. Can this be "Ra?" Jonouchi states that he gets that it's all round like the sun, but is that all? Kaiba is in awe; he feels the overwhelming presence, and it shines with a divine light. Mai thinks to herself that the three "Harpy Ladies" she sacrificed should have met the Summoning conditions, so how did this happen? Dark Marik laughs. He tells Mai to relax; what she Summoned is the real thing, the true "Ra." Everyone is quite surprised, and Jonouchi asks if that's "Ra's" true form. Dark Marik laments that it's impossible for a Duelist of Mai's caliber to control a God. Only Duelists chosen by God can control it. Mai asks what he means she can't use a God card. She tells him not to be a fool. When a card's in your hand, you control it. All its powers belong to the Duelist who possesses it. In that case, Dark Marik replies, take a good look at the God card in her Duel Disk. Frowning, Mai does so, and is shocked to see hieroglyphs in the text space. She knows that something isn't right; when she originally took the God card from Marik, there was nothing written in the text space, but now there's definitely hieroglyphs. Dark Marik chuckles, asking if Mai can decipher the script. It contains the key to awakening the true powers of "Ra," the tremendous powers of God. Dark Yugi is surprised at the statement, and wonders if Dark Marik's saying that Mai can't decipher it. Mokuba curses, wishing he could see it. Kaiba immediately instructs him to activate the satellite, using the orbital camera to zoom in on Mai's Duel Disk. Mokuba agrees, and Kaiba wonders to himself what secrets lie in the text of that God card. Mai knows that there's no way she can translate the text, as does Dark Marik. He'll tell her one thing. Those letters are Hieratic Text. No-one has heard f it, and Dark Marik explains that it was the language used for law, literature and religion in ancient Egypt. Of course, the chosen ones can read the text with their hearts. And the Tomb Guardians know it as well. Mai tells him to give her a break. This is a card game. She scoffs at the idea of a card that only special people can use. Dark Marik reveals that even Maximillion J. Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, couldn't decode the hidden powers of "Ra." He was forced to literally transcribe the text written on the stones. But the card has a special feature. Like disappearing ink, the letters only become visible in the light emitted by "Ra." Mai realizes that Marik let her steal his card, knowing that she couldn't use it. Dark Marik declares that now "Ra" is in Sphere Mode, challenging Mai to solve the mystery and change it into Battle Mode. He reminds Mai that it's her turn, the score standing at Marik on 3600 Life Points and Mai on 2600. He tells he to go ahead, try to control God, laughing loudly. Jonouchi too no realizes that Marik was never afraid of losing "Ra," but Dark Yugi thinks that Marik wanted Mai to Summon "Ra." Kaiba muses on "Ra." Mai sacrificed three "Harpy Ladies" to Summon the sun God. "Ra's" ATK and DEF are determined by the total points of the sacrifices. In other words, "Ra" should have 3900 ATK and 4200 DEF. And yet, he thinks, looking at the massive sphere, the God is silent. It's not showing any signs of attacking or defending. Frustrated, Mai accepts that she has the card, but she can't use it. Dark Marik states that as far as Mai is concerned, that God may as well not exist. Even if Dark Marik attacks on his next turn, "Ra" won't protect her. Unless she discovers the secret of God, Mai will face that hellsih pain once again. He knows, why doesn't she pray? Knowing she has no choice, Mai Sets a card and ends her turn, thinking that she just Set a Trap Card, "Mirror Wall (manga)." Dark Marik draws. He Summons "Viser Shock," commenting that it's too bad. This card will put an end to Mai's face-down card. Mai's Set card returns to her hand, much to her horror, and Dark Marik chuckles madly. Neither Spells, nor Traps, nor even God can protect Mai. He tells her to let the darkness and pain embrace her, attacking directly with "Viser Shock" and "Viser Des." Viser Des" clamps around Mai's head as it had done that of "Amazoness Chain Master," while "Viser Shock" binds her arms legs and waist. Dark Marik orders his monsters to begin the execution, and the two torture monsters electrocute Mai, reducing her to 1300 Life Points. Dark Yugi cries out Mai's name and Anzu covers her mouth in shock, as Jonouchi cries out that Mai's caught by the two torture monsters. There gotta be a way for her to get out. The veins on the edge or Dark Marik's face stand out as he tells Mai to give herself to the pain. The Eye of Wdjat shines on Dark Yugi's forehead as he curses Marik, who continues laughing as Mai is attacked. He comments that it's quite a show, isn't it, Yugi? Walking on the edge of death, for this woman, pain is her only proof that she still lives. And now, he'll begin the preparations for the shadow sacrifice. Remembering the Shadow Game, Dark Yugi realizes what Marik's planning to do with Mai. Then Marik asks if Yugi knows that "Ra" has three special powers. He'll reveal just one of them. Dark Yugi is surprised at the mention of three special powers, and Dark Marik crosses his arms, then he begins to chant. Anzu observes that he's chanting some kind of spell, wondering it it's ancient Egyptian. Dark Marik continues to chant, and light begins to shine out from the cracks in the sphere above him as she slowly crank open. Dark Yugi states that the sphere's changing shape, and Kaiba observes that this must be... A sat slides out, expanding into an arm, the sphere is now almost fully open, revealing a hunched, bird-like form. Dark Marik explains that this is one of "Ra's" special powers. God himself will serve the player who utters the sacred text. This is "The Sun Dragon Ra!" he cries as the third Egyptian God is finally, properly revealed, a golden dragon with a saurian posture and avian features, a blue gem shining in its forehead as with the other Egyptian Gods. Kaiba and Dark Yugi both think in unison "The Sun Dragon Ra!" Dark Marik states that on his turn, when "Ra" attacks, he will incinerate this woman in a blaze of fire. Jonouchi yells Mai's name desperately. Featured Duels: Mai Kujaku VS Dark Marik Turn 7: Mai Mai has just Normal Summoned "The Sun Dragon Ra" in Attack Position. "Ra" has appeared in Sphere Mode, preventing Mai from attacking with it or "Ra" from defending her Life Points unless she can read the Hieratic Text printed on the card. "Ra's" ATK and DEF are equal to the total ATK and DEF of the monster Tributed to Summon it. As Mai Tributed three "Harpy Ladies" (1300/1400) "Ra's" has 3900 ATK and 4200 DEF. Unable to read the Hieratic Text, Mai Sets "Mirror Wall." Turn 8: Dark Marik Dark Marik draws. He Normal Summons "Viser Shock" in Attack Position. (800/800) The effect of "Viser Shock" returns all Set cards on the field to the hand as it was Summoned. Dark Marik attacks Mai directly with both "Viser Shock" and "Viser Des." (Mai: 1300) Dark Marik activates "the first power of "Ra"," allowing him to recite the Hieratic Text, and if he does so, he can take control of "Ra." Dark Marik successfully does so, resulting in "Ra" transforming to Battle Mode on his side of the field. :... continued in the next chapter Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production History This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in Japanese in volume 25 of the tankōbon. It has been reprinted in English in volume 18 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist tankōbon.